Bestiary
The myriad creatures of Éa have been catalogued from the perspective of a bounty hunter. * Amorph * Beast * Construct * Elemental * Humanoid * Myr * Outsider * Plant * Saurian * Undead * Vermin Amorph Amorphic creatures are mutable in form, without a defined shape of their own. They are sub-divided into mimics and slimes, both types which can slow, corrode, burn, and/or poison. Mimic Mimics were originally created by wizards to protect themselves from treasure hunters. They camouflage themselves into desirable solid forms, like a treasure chest or an unconscious body, and lure in their prey. Once triggered, they revert into an amorphous mass that can harden parts of its body as needed for offense or defense. Slime A slime or ooze is a creature without a solid form. Many unwary travelers have fallen trap to a slime that has stretched over a pit or fallen from the ceiling. Many slimes dwell underground, and possess a sense that allows them to feel vibrations, discerning nearby objects and creatures without needing to see them. Beast The beast classification encompasses mundane animals, as well as non-intelligent magical creatures. Mundane Beast Mundane beasts mostly include natural wildlife, including animals, pests, and insects. Magical Beast Magical beast refers to magical creatures such as manticores or pegasi. These magical beasts usually have enhanced smell, vision, or hearing. Construct A construct is an animated object or artificially crafted automaton. Since they lack a metabolism or internal organs, they are immune to many effects, such as poison, fatigue, exhaustion, and disease. Mecha Mecha refers to mechanical constructs or vehicles manned by an operator. The various war machines of the Valyan Empire are classed as mechas. Automata Automata constructs refer to either animated objects or automatons. The most common examples are summoned spectral weapons, golems, or clockwork automatons. Elemental The elemental classification is used for extraplanar creatures from the Chaos Planes as well as native spirits that are tied to various natural forces. The two sub-groups are the Djinn and the Nymphs. Humanoid This includes all the races of humes, as well as any monsters that have the same configuration of limbs and facial features. Cryptid Lycan * Werehyena * Werejackal * Werefox * Werewolf Myr The Myr refer to the intelligent creatures and wildlife of the deep waters. Myrloc They coexist with the nereids, and oppose the naga and sahagin. Naga The naga have serpentine tails and humanoid torsos, with four or six arms. They are territorial creatures that like to make their nests in bodies of water. Naga are proficient with magic, and are especially attuned to water. * Naga Tidecaller * Naga Seawitch Sahagin The sahagin have an amphibious form. They tend to be primitive and prey on unguarded ships and fishing boats. * Hell Hound Oculi Oculi describes creatures that are mainly spherical or have a strong resemblance to an eye. Outsider An outsider is an intelligent being that originates from another plane or dimension. Plant A plant creature is a botanical being that can perceive and affect the world in some way. Ordinary plants are considered objects rather than creatures. Fae The fae are a race of sentient botanical creatures with supernatural abilities tied to the planet Éa herself. Fungi Various forms of fungus, mold, and lichen. Draconic Dragon Dragons, drakes, hydras Wyrm Wyrms, wyverns, basilisk Reptilian * Lizard - Occasionally attacks with Imp Glare. * Fire Lizard - Its special attack, Burning Gaze, can Burn a party member * Basilisk - Petriglare turns its enemies into stone. Undead Undead are immune to numerous magical effects, including mind-affecting effects and abilities that affect a creature's physical constitution. Wyrm * Wyrm ** Earth Wyrm * Great Wyrm * Sand Worm * Wyvern Vermin This type of creature includes insects, arachnids, other arthropods, worms, and similar invertebrates. List by creature classification